


tu mano en mi mano

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned university, Mer behavior, Merman!AU, Merman!Chan, Merman!Jisung, Someone let me go to the beach, Super brief mention of blood and pain, hoongjoong and seungmin are twins, mermaid!soojin, merman!changbin, surprised meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: When Changbin sees Jisung, all he wants is hold his hand and never let go.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	tu mano en mi mano

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song lyric, in case you were wondering. It means my hand in your hand. I thought it was fitting since... well you’ll see.

Changbin waves goodbye to the bus driver at the stop before taking in a deep breath of air. Salt hits his tongue with the familiarity of a childhood blanket. He can’t help the smile that reaches the corners of his mouth as he sprints down the sidewalk and heads straight to the beach. 

Oh how he’s missed his home. 

From the corner of his eyes he can see the blue of the ocean starting to appear. Excitement bubbles in his chest as the smile on his face stays put. The smell of salt grows larger as more blue comes into his view. It’s when he takes a step onto the sand does he realize, he’s actually home. 

His smile begins to hurt the longer he stares out to sea, his gaze sweeping over the water. As much as he wants to dive into it, he can’t. He has to say hello to his waiting host family before he can do anything of the sort. 

He turns away from the ocean and begins his trek to the home he has on land. 

The place where he calls home on land isn’t too far from where he’s currently at. His host family wanted him to feel as close to home as possible but also if he wanted a break from the surface world, he’d be able to take his break whenever he wanted. He’s thankful for that and he’s thankful for them. 

A row of houses comes to view after a few more minutes walking along the road. The colorful buildings standing on slits look like they did many years ago when Changbin first came on land. The only difference being, the hanging Christmas decorations and the surfer Santas around different properties. People are sitting outside, enjoying the sea breeze, joy and laughter falling from their lips as he walks by. Some people wave to him and call his name, wide smiles on their faces. 

His host family’s home sits the closest to the water, the bright green paint inviting him in. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes when he thinks about little Hongjoong and Seungmin waiting for him inside. He’s missed his host siblings too much as going to school in the capital has taken him away from them. He’s gotten videos and letters from them, but there’s just something about seeing them in person that’s going to hit differently. 

Taking out his key, he puts into the lock only for the door to be ripped open, a loud shout falling from his mouth. He’s about to question the person opening the door when cerulean eyes meet shocked sea foam ones. 

What? 

What? 

_ What _ ? 

How? Jisung is supposed to be at home... in the ocean. He’s not supposed to be on land. 

“Binnie! You’re home!” Says the man with cerulean eyes. “Finally! I’ve been waiting all day! Mr. Kim told me to be patient and that you’ll come soon but you know me. I have the the patience of a shark when they smell bloo-“

The shock leaves Changbin’s system, as he drops everything in his hands to throw his arms around the other man, his lips firmly pressed against the other’s. Jisung let’s out a yelp, staggering backwards. He holds on though, his fingers gripping Changbin’s clothes. 

Changbin pours all of his feelings into the kiss with Jisung. He tells him how much he missed the other and how he wished he could have come back during the time he was away. He tells of the loneliness he felt of not seeing his beloved and of the nights where he had to stay up. 

He pulls away when his lungs scream at him for air. Jisung looks at him, his eyes with nothing but love as his hand brushes against Changbin’s cheeks. 

“You’re leaking pearls,” Jisung laughs. 

“Shut up,” Changbin says. “Let me leak pearls.” 

He kisses Jisung again, mumbling an “I miss you,” against his lips. Jisung mumbles one back. 

“If you’re done making out in the front, I would like to give my brother a hug thank you very much,” comes Soojin’s voice. 

“I would too!” Yells Chan. 

“Me! Me!” Giggles Hongjoong. 

“But don’t kiss him like that Joongie!” Seungmin stage whispers. “Mommie said it was only for lovers and uncle Jisung is Binnie’s boyfriend.” 

Changbin pulls away from the kiss with Jisung, grabbing his beloved’s wrist and yanking him towards the dining room. 

“Binnie is leaking pearls!” Seungmin shouts running to the kitchen. “MOMMIE!” 

Changbin’s mind is running a mile a minute as he stares at the scene in front of him. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, until he is engulfed in a hug by his older brother, his twin sister rolling her eyes at the scene. 

“Well, welcome home!” Soojin says. 

“What?” Changbin stammers out. “Why are you here?” 

Chan let’s him go, touching his forehead to Changbin who closes his eyes and does the same. Soojin walks over and mimics the action, sniffing Changbin’s cheek after. 

“We wanted to say thank you to your host family this Christmas,” she says after Changbin does his greeting. “We figured instead of you splitting your time between two families, we’ll become one.” 

Jisung squeezes Changbin’s hand. 

“Merry Christmas Bin,” Soojin says. 

Changbin can’t help the pearls that fall from his eyes. He really can’t. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(When midnight comes Changbin and his family all travel to the rocks. His human family sits together, Hongjoong and Seungmin collecting seashells and showing them to their parents, while his oceanic family strip down to their ceremonial garb. 

Soojin is the first to jump into the water, the pearls against her top and arm bands clinking at her movement. Chan and Jisung follow her, their bare chests glistening in the moonlight. Changbin watches as they remain underwater for a few minutes before coming for air. Blue and green eyes stare at him. 

Changbin strips down, clasping his arm band around his bicep. Pearls dangle from the silver band, also clinking as he jumps into the water. He takes a deep breath when the pain hits his body, lasting a few minutes as his body adjusts to the water. When the pain recedes, he looks down and where his feet used to be is a long black and white tail. He smiles. 

Jisung swims to him, wrapping both his green tail and arms around him. He presses a soft kiss against Changbin’s mouth. 

“Welcome home,” he says. “And Merry Christmas.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Leaking pearls = crying 
> 
> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
